


Doropetra Week Collection

by crimsonflowerss



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Doropetra Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, post-post timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonflowerss/pseuds/crimsonflowerss
Summary: A compilation of various one-shots written for Doropetra Week 2020. Will be updated daily for Doropetra Week event.-Day 1: RetreatDay 3: AriaDay 4: SeaDay 5: BraveryDay 6: Fairy Tale AUDay 7: “Thank you for choosing me”
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	1. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close battle leaves them on the run with nowhere else to go.

The darkened forest was silent all except for the sounds of heavy breathing and the crackling of dead leaves in the undergrowth. Dorothea and Petra were sent out for a scouting mission by Edelgard herself to see if there was potential for an ambush or surprise attack from either the Alliance or Kingdom on the outskirts of Garreg Mach. Prior to being sent out, both of them questioned her decision to send the two of them in the dead of night. The emperor insisted because she knew that attacks during nighttime were frequent, and both women had no choice but to obey her command. 

What they didn’t know is that their mission would be somewhat of a failure.

“We are having to keep on moving! You must hurry!” Petra yelled back at her partner. Dorothea was lagging behind, trying to keep up with the Brigidian warrior’s steady pace. They were being followed. Hunted, even. A large battalion of Kingdom soldiers were on their tail and they were gaining on them. The two of them couldn’t take on an army all by themselves, so they had no choice but to retreat.

“I’m trying Petra, but you have to wait up for me!” Dorothea replied, heavily breathing in after her response. The songstress didn’t remember the last time she ran this fast in her life. She could vaguely remember instances of suitors trying to track her down like prey in the alleyways of the Empire during her time in the opera company. That was because they wanted her alive and to claim the bounty of the most beautiful songstress in all of Fòdlan. Now, it was because she and her allies were seen as traitors and enemies in the eyes of the two opposing nations. And they on the other hand wanted her dead. 

They were quickly getting outpaced by the soldiers because most of them were mounted, while Dorothea and Petra on the other hand were forced to be on foot. The two were also vastly outnumbered so the only things on their minds was survival. Whilst running, a paladin with a silver spear started to gain up on them and Dorothea swiftly casted Thoron to cast them aside. The crackling of plasma ached throughout her hands and soon a large bolt pulsated outwards, felling the mounted soldier and horse in one swoop. One of their obstacles was eliminated, but many others still marched on.

Another thing that made their escape more perilous was the fact that they were trying to traverse the sealed forest in the middle of the night. It was known for winding pathways that could lead you to dangers such as the giant wolves that frequented the area and steep ledges that followed into chasms into the areas below. Visibility was usually low due to the fact that most of the time it was covered in a thick layer of fog. Petra was somewhat accustomed to these conditions because woods like these were common back in her homeland and navigation of forests was an essential skill for any adept hunter. Meanwhile, Dorothea was only following blind instinct to guide her throughout the winding maze of trees and fog. She was hastily struggling to catch up to her partner’s steady and quick pace. The songstress rarely paid any attention to the surroundings on the forest floor below but was extremely focused on seeing what was in front of her. That lack of attention would end up putting Dorothea in danger.

Suddenly, whilst the songstress was running, she soon came to a halt and collapsed on the undergrowth. A stray tree root ended up getting her entangled in vines of ivy and thorns. And the soldiers were still pursuing them. She struggled to get out. The roots had her foot tightly ensnared to the branches and to make things worse, Petra was already too far away from her. There was only one thing that Dorothea could do at this moment. 

“PETRA!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her wailing seemed to echo throughout the dark woods with unsettling volume. She needed to get the huntress’ attention or else she wouldn’t make it out alive.  Meanwhile, Petra could faintly hear a familiar voice reverberate throughout the woods and she realized that she’d left something, some _ one _ important behind. The Brigidian warrior sprinted with utmost haste with her blade in hand, ready to take on any soldier that stood in her and Dorothea’s way.  She was running head-first back into enemy filled territory but she only had Dorothea on her mind and she was in severe danger. 

Petra narrowly dodged most of the arrows being fired at her by opposing bow knights and snipers. Her reflexes were sharp but there was a looming sense of urgency that made her lag somewhat behind. With blades and spears and arrowheads pointed at her flank and all other sides, Petra's survival instincts took over as if she was prey scurrying away from an oncoming hunter. Taking the soldiers on would've been a terrible idea considering she was merely one person taking on a whole fleet of skilled knights with training expertise from the Kingdom itself. She had an internal feeling that Dorothea was running out of time and they both needed to retreat from this operation or else there would be severe consequences. 

After narrowly bypassing the opposing forces, Petra finally came across Dorothea who was covered in small wounds left over by the piercing thorns. She seemed to have been struggling for quite some time because she was breathing heavily and shaking. Using the dull edge of her wo dao to avoid accidentally slashing Dorothea, she cut away the stray thickets of ivy and spines and reached for Dorothea’s hand. Slowly, the songstress regained her strength despite her weakness and injuries. She leaned on Petra because being stuck in an intertwining web of vines strained her balance. Surveying the area one last time, Petra couldn't see any of the Kingdom troops that were previously pursuing them. She believed that they possibly retreated back to the monastery and gave up their search of bringing back traitors in service of the Empire. After all the fighting and running, they were safe and sound.

"Thank you for coming back, Petra. I think we're safe now."

"Do not be worrying, Dorothea. You must remember that I'd come back for you no matter what. That you can count on."

"Yeah.... let's head back before Edie begins to worry about us."

Dorothea soon wrapped her arm around Petra's shoulder as they continued onwards back to Garreg Mach. Perhaps a subtle reminder that even in the heat of battle, they would always depend on one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time doing any weekly fic events and I'm so proud of how day 1 turned out. Day 2 is it's own separate fic that was previously posted on my account because the prompt I chose for that one is creature/monster AU, so if you're wondering why there's only 6 chapters that's the reason why.  
> -  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it and you can always follow me on Twitter @truthyyyyyyy for more content.


	2. Resonant Melodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra teaches Dorothea the songs of her homeland and two voices become one.

Dorothea was once again restless. The only thoughts that plagued her mind were those of her on the battlefield and worrisome scenarios of losing close allies. Even though it was merely her imagination, she still couldn't focus. The songstress rarely had a full night's rest because of these intrusive thoughts, and ironically enough, it was tiresome. Despite having many resources available to her to aid her rest, such as chamomile tea that was available at the dining hall and trying to slowly breathe to alleviate any remaining stress that was on her mind, nothing worked. She continuously tossed and turned trying to ward away these horrid nightmares. Her head was aching and she couldn't bear to try anymore. The songstress decided to give up trying to fall asleep and stare at the ceiling of her quarters. That was how she usually ended up on nights like these.

Dorothea closed her eyes for a brief moment and shortly afterwards, she could hear a faint voice calling outside of the dormitories. Getting out of her bed, she grabbed a lantern and lit it up using her fire magic, trying to survey the now empty monastery grounds. She knew it wasn’t coming from her former classroom nor the cathedral because both were far out of reach and spacious. Upon hearing it again, she could discern what the noise actually was. It was singing. She didn’t recognize who was singing the aria though and wondered who could possibly be up at this hour recounting a melody. She walked out of her room towards the greenhouse and fishing pond. The faint lantern light shone upon the surface of the water along with the bright reflections of the night sky. The candlelight also shone on the woman responsible for waking Dorothea up. It was Petra.

“ _O, whetu marama, marama_

_Kia whiti ki roto ki te moana nui kei raro_

_Kia hamama aku korero_

_Ki a au te hunga e aroha nui ana ahau_

_Kia tiaho te maama_

_Ahakoa kua pouri katoa katoa_

_Ko tera tena taku e mohio ai_

_Kei te tirotiro koe i ahau_

_I te wairua me te wairua_

_Kei a koe ahau_

_Faavavau a ake tonu_.”

Dorothea had never heard her voice fully before. She was usually unwilling to volunteer at choir practice because most of the songs were in a language that was unfamiliar to her. But hearing her singing voice in her native language, however, was completely different. Her voice was almost like the waves themselves, changing pitch and melody seemingly effortlessly and smoothly. Her resonance broke the silence of the night, echoing throughout the now empty streets ahead. It almost seemed like she was singing directly to the stars and moon above. To put it simply, her voice was one that could match or even rival her own. The Brigidian princess took a deep sigh after the song was over and looked solemnly at the night sky. Dorothea attempted to approach Petra without startling her, but that didn't work out.

"Who is there?" she quickly called out. Petra could see the faint glimmer of firelight shining on her but couldn't see who was responsible for it. She was getting ready to rear her blade if it was an enemy or someone out to get her. 

"Petra? It's me, Dorothea! Don't worry, though. Nobody else is awake but me. Well, besides you of course."

Petra sighed in relief and placed her intricate dagger back into her sheath. But she was also confused as to what Dorothea was doing up at this hour. 

"Why are you being up so late?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I had those bad dreams again and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't fall back asleep. Then I heard something coming outside of my room and lo and behold, you were singing."

Petra was seemingly flustered when Dorothea mentioned her melody.

"Y-Yes. It is true that I was singing, but that song is having a deeper meaning. Back in my homeland, this night would have been the Festival of the Moon. It is a very sacred day of prayer and remembrance because in Brigid we believe that many of the stars in the night sky are spirits of ancestors and those who have recently departed this realm, and that the moon spirit is the one who is in charge of letting these stars shine and rejoin this realm. In a way, it is like reconnecting to those we have lost and hold dearest. I have much sadness of not being able to participate whilst in my homeland, but I can still sing the songs of my kin while I am here." 

Small tears began to well up in Petra's eyes. Dorothea soon wrapped her arms around her, embracing her in a hug. She knew she was homesick. She knew that she missed her family. The only thing Dorothea could do about it was comfort her. 

"You know I hate to see you cry, Petra. But, as you said before, this festival shouldn't be a sad one. Even if we're the only ones out here, I'd still celebrate it with you in a heartbeat. Even though I know nothing of Brigidian customs or traditions..."

Petra laughed quietly whilst brushing off the tears on her face. Her sad expression soon turned into an unmistakable smile.

"I..I would be liking that greatly. I am thinking of a song that we are able to sing together and that I will be teaching you."

"I'd love that too. But there might be a bit of a problem: I don't know a thing about your language. I'd probably mess up the lyrics and be off key and-"

"There is no need to be worrying, Dorothea. That is why I said I will be teaching you. If you would like, you may sing along with me as I am singing it."

Dorothea nodded at Petra's proposition. The songstress and warrior began to sing an aria together, their two voices becoming one seamlessly and harmoniously.

" _Ko koe taku ra_

_Ko au hoki to marama_

_E kore e ora tetahi ki te kore te tahi_

_Penei me te moana me te whenua_

_Ngaru ana te ngaru ki runga o te onepu_

_E rua nga wairua he kotahi_

_Na tenei waiata_

_Waiho hei taonga_

_E whakaatu ana i taku rahi ki te whakamoemiti ki a koe_

_Ahakoa te ao, te po ranei_

_Reira ka kia marama_

_E taku e aroha nei."_

After the song was over, Dorothea decided to ask Petra what the song's lyrics actually meant.

"I am not able to put it in Fodlan terms, but the meaning is that you and I shall depend on each other no matter what." Petra's smile as she was explaining the meaning behind the melody soon became as bright as the stars themselves. She slid her hand under Dorothea's and leaned upon her whilst on the docks, leaning upon her ever so slightly.

"Thank you for teaching me, Petra. I'll cherish this evening and this moment."

 _And I'll always cherish_ _you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 was one of my more lighthearted prompts, but there was still mild angst though. I'm really proud of how this one turned out.
> 
> Anyways, I had a tough time trying to figure out a language to use for Brigidian and I came up with Maori out of my choices of Welsh, Samoan, Hawaiian and Galician because many of my personal headcanons stem from those cultures and out of all of them Maori sounded the most melodic because I needed Petra to sing during this prompt. I couldn't think of any actual songs, so I wrote my own translating them from English to Maori.
> 
> Petra's first song roughly translates to:
> 
> "O, radiant stars and moon  
> Shine upon the great sea below  
> May my pleas echo  
> To those I love the most  
> The light may shine  
> Even when all is dark  
> That is how I know  
> You are watching over me  
> In soul and in spirit  
> I am with you  
> Forever and always."
> 
> And the one near the end is:  
> "You are my sun  
> And I am your moon  
> One cannot live without the other  
> Like the sea and land  
> The waves crashing upon the sand  
> Two souls together as one  
> So may this song  
> Be a gift  
> Showing how much i adore you  
> Whether day or night  
> There will always be light  
> Shining down on you, my beloved."
> 
> I wanted to emphasise the motifs of the sun, moon and stars because the story takes place at night and all of those symbols are significant to Petra in some way.
> 
> As always, if you want to be updated on any fics or just want to keep in touch, you can follow my Twitter @truthyyyyyyy


	3. Sun, Sea and Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the summer festival and a relaxing day on the shores of Brigid.

The sun’s power was unmatched during Brigidian summers. Many people ventured to beaches or cold springs to escape the blazing heat, but even still it shone on. Days were long and seemingly never ending, so there had to be time for idyll and leisure. Especially for the two queens of Brigid. 

Queen Petra and Queen Consort Dorothea had both been busy with their duties of taking care of a newly liberated and free country. While Petra was involved with the political aspects of being a ruler, such as negotiations between tribes and trading, Dorothea found herself being a person of the people. Despite her newfound royalty, she still thought of herself as one of the common folk. It was for that reason that she took up many jobs taking care of children in the local orphanage because she didn’t want anyone to go through the same struggles that she did. Both young and old adored her kind and caring spirit and her desire to help those in need. They worked tirelessly to rule their nascently freed nation with utmost haste and rarely had time to slow down. Today however, was different. 

They both, finally, had some long-awaited free time because today was the start of the Festival of the Sun, a nationwide event where those from different clans joined together to celebrate the summer solstice. It usually lasted a week or two starting near the end of the Garland Moon spanning into the start of the Blue Sea Moon. There were many components that comprised this jovial occasion such as boating and surfing competitions, performances of song and dance and retelling old folk tales, large feasts & countless other festivities, along with more intimate and traditional rituals that rung in the new season. Petra was ecstatic to show her beloved the culture of her people and for Dorothea to finally experience it for herself after being told about it countless times.

They started their day by going to the capital city’s massive marketplace village with countless vendors and stalls. As Petra expected, the area was crowded with passerby and people shopping. One could buy anything here, from wooden carvings, handmade clothing, intricate weaponry and so much more. And of course there were food stalls. The odd combination of smells of grilling seafood, hot oil and fresh fruit suffused throughout the commodious area even with the massive abundance of attendees. But they needed to find a way to stay undercover because if they found out that both queens of Brigid were attending nonchalantly then they would get bombarded by countless citizens asking for praise or other needs. Luckily, the two of them were wearing relatively nondescript clothing as compared to their extravagant royal attire. Petra was wearing a lightweight dress with intricate designs that were a staple of Brigidian fashion. The back side of the dress had a silted opening that showed her tattoos and spirit blessings that made it easier to breathe in during these blazing summer days. Dorothea was wearing a similar outfit, but her shirt was embedded with designs of native flowers along with the same detailed patterns that adorned almost every piece of traditional clothing and her sash was ruby red and ruffled, paying homage to the outfit she wore during her days at the opera company. 

While Petra was ordering something for the two of them to eat on the shore at one of the many food stalls, Dorothea stopped by a stall that was selling beautiful pearl and coral jewelry. The owner of the small shop was an older woman with many tattoos and spirit marks on her body and face. She smiled gently as the queen consort approached the stall. 

“ _ Welcome, young one. Is there anything that you would like to purchase? _ ” The owner asked.

“ _ Ummm, I would like to be seeing some of the jewelry you have… _ ” Dorothea stuttered. Speaking Brigidian was still difficult for her because she was still practically a novice. She occasionally stumbled in pronounciations and got similar sounding words mixed up. The older woman didn’t seem to mind her mistakes and understood her words clearly. The shopkeep soon grabbed a handful of necklaces, earrings and bracelets, all crafted with utmost care. 

" _ Ah, so you like these two. You have good taste, young one. The necklace is also an amulet that grants protection due to the blessing of the sea spirit carved within it. The black pearl on the bracelet is special and rare, and in turn I recommend you giving it to someone who you consider special as well.  _ " she said. Dorothea reached into her satchel and grabbed a handful of embellished silver coins, the currency of Brigid. The woman shook her head and hand as if to say she didn't want her money. Dorothea looked confused for a moment, but then it set in that the woman recognized her as the queen consort despite her attempt at concealing her identity. 

" _ No, I insist. Keep the change _ ." Dorothea pleaded, handing the satchel back to the woman. She smiled once more.

" _ Thank you for your generosity, songstress-queen. I hope your purchase pleases the warrior-queen. _ " The shopkeeper bowed slightly with her right hand over her heart as a gesture of respect. She soon put the two pieces of jewelry in a small leather satchel and gave it to Dorothea. The songstress-queen looked back at the older woman and smiled.

* * *

Dorothea once again had to brave the crowds of the marketplace in order to reunite with Petra. She too had her hands full. 

"Uhhh, I see you finally got us something to eat."

In one of her hands she was carrying an assortment of grilled and skewered fish, along with an extremely noticeable squid. In the other, she was carrying a large mango that was already cut up, presumably for the two of them to share.

"Squid and fish, huh? I know that's common fare during this time of year but...oh my spirits, that's a lot." Dorothea exclaimed. Petra laughed off her comment and blushed ever so softly. 

"I was assuming that you were not wanting the squid, so I chose out other fish that might be to your liking. But one day, I am hoping that you will be giving it a try."

"I know it's supposed to be delicious, but I don't want to eat something with tentacles on a stick right now. Fish is fine with me."

Petra handed Dorothea one of the fish skewers as they began walking to the shoreline. Despite the usual crowds during the festival, the beach was relatively empty as compared to what they thought it would be. The crystal clear water was glowing across the sand as sunlight reflected off of it. The sound of the waves as they crashed onto the surface echoed throughout the surf. The sights of skilled people balancing whilst surfing along the crests of the waves and large groups canoeing further out into sea. The two queens sat down in the sand and simply enjoyed the view of their surroundings. 

"I could get used to this..." Dorothea said quietly, leaning slightly onto Petra's body. 

"Used to what?"

"Oh you know, just idling during simple moments like these. I know we're busy ruling over a country and I know it's hard on the two of us and it's both of our responsibilities to lead and guide our people... I just want to spend more time with you when we're _not_ Queen Petra and Queen Consort Dorothea, just regular old Petra and Dorothea."

"I am in agreement. It matters not where the roads may take us, for we will forge our path together. I am always enjoying spending time with you... no, wait. I am always loving spending time with you." 

Dorothea soon reached for a small satchel that was hidden in one of her pockets and opened it up to Petra.

"These are for you." 

The songstress placed the pearl and aquamarine necklace over Petra's head and handed her the coral and black pearl bracelet.

"Oh Dorothea, these are being beautiful!" Petra responded in glee.

"I was told that the amulet brought blessings from the sea and that the pearl is often heralded as being special and rare. You mean everything to me, Petra. Words and gifts alone cannot express how much I love you."

It turned out Petra had a gift for Dorothea as well, as she placed a crown of brightly colored tropical flowers on her head. Dorothea smiled whilst looking at Petra putting it on her.

"The crown of flowers is a tradition during the Festival of the Sun. During this time, the hibiscus are in full bloom and are being very colorful. This flower is a symbol of the earth spirit who has an unbreakable bond with the sky spirit. Because of this, many couples make crowns of these flowers for the people they cherish the most. It is almost like the garland tradition back in Fodlan, but with more significance." Petra explained. 

She soon placed her hand onto Dorothea's face and leaned in for a kiss. Dorothea grabbed onto Petra's arm tightly and began to embrace her tenderly and softly. 

" _Torotea..._ _Rwy'n ana ahau ia oe, fy e enga hoa_." Petra gently whispered. This was one of the phrases in her mother tongue that Dorothea was most familiar with, and almost instantly she responded.

" _Rwy'n ana ahau ia oe hefyd anohoki, fy aobyd_."

The sun began to set, signaling the end of the first day of the festival. But the two queens didn't care. To them, the festivities were just getting started and they couldn't want it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. MUCH. FLUFF!!!!
> 
> I loved writing this prompt because I wanted it to be wholesome and oozing with fluff as opposed to my previous days that had minimal fluff. And I wanted to expand upon some of my headcanons about Brigid that I haven't previously established. 
> 
> Anyways, I finally (kind of) came up with a conlang for Brigidian and it's a combination of Welsh, Maori, Hawaiian, Samoan and Gaelic. I literally just combined words that were translated so that's why they look a bit... weird. 
> 
> The line about the land and sky spirits was heavily inspired by Maori mythology because of Tangarora and Rangi, who are also land and sky gods/spirits that are bound together.
> 
> The line that Petra says means "Dorothea...I love you, my beloved." while the line Dorothea says in return means "I love you too, my world." They really are fairytale lovers and they deserve it,,,


	4. I'd Risk It All For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved by Petra countless times, it’s Dorothea’s turn to protect the one she loves the most

The long and hard-fought road was almost coming to a close. There was one last step before all the fighting was over and that was to face Kingdom forces head-on in the Tailtean Plains. One final confrontation before the Strike Force finally reached Fhirdiad. The battlefield was drenched in a downpour and scattered with skirmishes. If they were to secure this victory, then the only way that it would be ensured is if the whole squadron split up and focused on a specific area of the vast grasslands. Dorothea and Petra were in one such group as requested by the emperor and their former professor turned tactician. It was on there accord that they thought it was a good idea for their forces to evenly distribute across the plains, but what they didn't put into account was the sheer number of troops on the opposing side. The penultimate battle was seemingly hopeless, but yet they still fought on.

Atop her wyvern, the Brigidian princess fired an arrow that pierced directly into the wings of an enemy falcon knight, watching the soldier and mount fall quickly into the river below her. On the ground, her partner was trying to deter Kingdom mages and priests by outclassing them with her superior skills in magic. Flames from Ragnarok erupted from the enemy germory's hands, runes appearing seamlessly from thin air, however Dorothea reacted in time to swiftly maneuver away from the raging fire. She counterattacked by using one of her most powerful spells in her arsenal, an arrow of light crashing down onto her opponent and watched her fall in a single strike. That was the power of Agnea's Arrow, and she could only use it an odd number of times before losing the strength to fight on. The two advanced forward, preparing to take on anybody that stood in their way.

"Your strength is admirable!" Petra shouted from atop her wyvern, her voice sounding faint due to the sounds of crashing rain and clashing blades. Dorothea could barely make out her compliment because she was so intensely focused on the battlefield in front of her. Petra, however, was looking down at Dorothea as if she was on guard. She was watching over her, not herself. 

Out of sight, a bow knight began to rear his longbow and strike towards the warrior and her scaled mount. Slowly and steadily, they released the grip of the bowstring, and gazed as the silver arrowhead began to whirl on the howling winds. It was a sound that Dorothea could identify, but not in time. The arrow pierced the chest of Petra's wyvern and they both began to lose control. The scaled beast screeched out in pain and dug her claws deep within the muddy surface of the plains, its blood oozing throughout the grass below. 

"Rhian! You must be staying strong for me... Be holding on just a while longer." Petra tried to comfort her mount, but the wyvern still howled in pain. She was lucky that the stray arrowhead didn't pierce her own heart but she hated to see her trusted steed in such a condition. Dorothea soon looked back and forth at her partner and the opposing bow knight in the distance. She had to do something quick, or else Petra would also get severely injured. Or suffer a fate worse than getting injured, death. Without hesitation, Dorothea reared her magic and began to focus on the bow knight and accompanying soldiers behind them.

_ You are **not** going to die on me, Petra. I swear _ _it_. Dorothea thought to herself. Her heart began to beat out of her chest in anticipation. She didn't know when the bow knight would strike, so she acted quickly. 

"This is _your_ finale, not mine!" The songstress shouted. Suddenly, the sky began to erupt, but not with thunder. With flames. Dorothea didn't cast any other spell to deter the horde of Kingdom forces away from her partner. She cast the other strongest tool at her disposal: Meteor. The bow knight had nowhere else to flee when the oncoming mass of fire and rock hurled towards them. Running away was out of the question, due to its sheer mass. When the meteor finally impacted the plains below, there was nothing left from the crater other than remaining flames and the remnants of the soldiers that perished. Dorothea was breathing heavily, but that didn't stop her from running directly back to Petra and her wyvern.

"You...you were saving me..." Petra said, astonished. There was nothing she could do but thank Dorothea. She was still in a tight situation, so they couldn't get directly back to the fray. 

"You've saved me countless times, Petra. It was time that I repaid the favor." She began to cast white magic on their wounds, one hand focusing on the wyvern, the other focusing on Petra herself.

"You are being braver than any warrior that I have seen...I have gratitude."

"I didn't want you to die. I want us to get through this together and fight on towards the new dawn that Edie believes in. And, I don't know if I'm braver than _every_ Brigidian warrior that's ever lived. Now come on. It's time for us to stand tall and win." Dorothea's words resonated within Petra as she soon regained her strength. Her wyvern roared with a resonant screech, as if it were performing a great fighter's war cry. From the muddy ground, they soon took to the skies once more. The battle was still going on, but the two of them had each other so there was nothing to be afraid of. 

"Indeed. I am wanting to end this war once and for all. Together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go from angst to semi-fluff to fluffy angst to fluff and back to angst again. I wanted to write something that was a bit more intense than my first day and I hope I delivered. I was honestly running blank with ideas for today and I really want this to be enough. Also I wanted to give Petra's wyvern a name so I gave her one,, In this fic, Dorothea is a mortal savant and Petra is a wyvern lord for clarification. As always, I hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Swan Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A songstress cursed to be a swan for the rest of her days, the stray hunter that finds her and the releasing of the curse that binds them together.
> 
> A retelling of Swan Lake.

Once upon a time, there was a mystical songstress whose voice was both beautiful and enchanting. This songstress was rumored to originally live her life on the streets of the imperial capital before being taken in by a famous opera singer. In time, her skills outshined the famous singer and soon she herself got a taste of this fame. People came from far and wide to watch her perform due to both her grace and presence on stage. But as with anyone with a special gift like her's, people grew jealous. One night after a long performance, the songstress returned to her quarters within the opera house and decided to relax. She then heard multiple knocks on her door, and the opera singer insisted that she didn't want any visitors. The intruder soon broke down the door by kicking it with brute strength. The person who wished for her company was wearing an elaborate cloak of black feathers and seemed like they were covering up all of their skin so that she couldn't see the person hiding underneath. 

"I know what you truly are...yes, a lowly orphan who only survived due to a sheer miracle and is now the talk of the town..." They spoke in a raspy yet deep voice. 

"Who are you and how did you get in here?!" The songstress soon grabbed one of the knives that was attached to her legs. Her former mentor taught her that strategy in times of danger such as this.

"Who I am has no importance compared to you, Dorothea Arnault." They sneered.

"H-how do you know my name?! What's all of this about? Money? A suitor? Just please tell me and leave!" her voice was shaking as with the rest of her body. Sweat started to form around her hands as she held the knife for a prolonged period of time directly at the stranger. 

"I already have all that I desire. What I crave is _you_ , mystical songstress. In this form you are going to resist everything I do and say to you, but on the contrary, the form I will give to you soon will give you no resistance. No ability to escape." The stranger soon locked the door behind them using magic, and soon they began to cast a spell. The singer knew magic herself, but the type that they were casting was forbidden to anyone who practiced it. Dark magic. Their hands soon became enveloped in a dark purple miasma and shortly afterwards the whole room was enveloped in this evil haze. Dorothea began coughing profusely. 

"Soon you shall see what you truly are, songstress. Not until I release the Curse of Oloras!"

The room became even darker after they casted an overwhelming amount of magic at their target. Dorothea had no way out of this. She couldn't see. She was helpless. All the songstress could do was scream, but oddly enough, her scream cut halfway after the spell was over. The room returned to its natural state, and the dark mage looked down upon their result. Whenever Dorothea tried to speak, all that came out was a raspy, trumpet-like call. She felt... odd. Shortly afterwards, she soon looked in her vanity to see not a human songstress, but a dark brown swan. She looked at herself in horror and fell backwards over one of her former high-heeled shoes. She frantically scurried around, the instinct of the swan seemingly taking over her. 

"Now you are cursed to be in this form eternally until you find someone who is foolish enough to love a swan! Your days of being a beautiful songstress are over!" the mage soon teleported away before Dorothea had the chance to peck out their eyes. She was hopeless in this state. The only thing she could do was break through the room's window and begin flying somewhere secluded. Somewhere that nobody would find her. This was only the beginning of her story.

* * *

Countless days and moons had passed ever since Dorothea Arnault mysteriously disappeared. Many of her assumed that she was dead because nobody found her after countless searches. But that was false. Dorothea had found herself a forested grotto with a clear blue lake that acted as her refuge. There were other wild swans that inhabited the area, so she assumed the role as one of them. But, deep down she was still human. She missed having a beautiful voice when the one she now had was relatively bad. She couldn't perform the arias like she did in front of vast crowds, but instead she sounded like a rusting horn or a dying goose. Even though she herself was now eternally cursed to stay in the form of a waterfowl. Many of the days she spent here in this sanctuary were all the same. Nobody came to find her, nor would she expect anybody to know that the famous opera singer was now trapped as a swan. Most of the wild swans stayed out until migration came and went. Dorothea remained in her grotto, however. If she waited, she thought, then maybe someone would come and find her and break the curse, as crazy as that sounded. She prayed and hoped that someday she would be saved, but for now all was hopeless. 

Not until one fateful day, however.

As usual, her domain was idyll and quiet, until the rustling of trees from the outside forest got her attention. The wild swans soon fled away from the grotto because it was primarily instinct that was driving them to do so. Dorothea still had the instincts of a human but in the form of a swan, so she remained in the lake on her guard. Out of the bushes emerged a woman carrying a bow with a foreign sword strapped to her sash. Her magenta hair shone whenever the sun reflected off of it and Dorothea could faintly see some type of marking on her face. She was stunning. But the instinct of the swan told her that she was a hunter. And one who was skilled at hunting birds at that. She was also carrying a leather skin pouch that contained dead pheasants that wandered around in the forest. Dorothea had every right to be scared yet mesmerized.

"Please, stay back, don't hurt me!" she cried out. Every time she spoke, she assumed that no human would be able to interpret or even hear her words. Until now.

"Who is there?" the huntress began rearing her bow and arrow, pointing it up at the vast canopy of oak and cedar. She was presumably trying to look for whoever called out to her, but never figured to look directly in front of her. 

"Ummm, down here!" Dorothea said whilst frantically flapping her wings.

"I am still not seeing you... I have confusion..."

"Look at the swan in the middle of the lake. You see her?" she asked the confused huntress.

"Yes, I am seeing the swan but I am not seeing you."

"I am the swan, funnily enough." Dorothea began to swim towards her while the other woman just looked down at the waterfowl in utter bewilderment. 

"This is being a joke, right? There is obviously being someone else here besides myself, so please do be showing yourself."

The swan soon gently tapped the leg of the hunter with her beak and then she finally noticed where the voice was coming from. 

"Oh... it was not being a joke... hello there, talking swan..." the huntress said slowly.

"My name is Dorothea Arnault... I know, I know. It sounds absolutely ludicrous but please, hear me out. You are the only person who has ever happened upon this grotto, as strange as that sounds. And I need your help." the swan pleaded. 

"My name is being Petra MacNeary..."

Something soon clicked in the mind of the hunter. She soon recognized both her name and voice.

"You are truly Dorothea? From the Mittlefrank Opera Company? Are you certain?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes! Thank goodness, someone hasn't forgotten about me after all this time."

"I was not knowing you were truly a swan... I thought swan-people only existed in the myths of my homeland; they hide their feathers in plain sight and assume the form of humans." Petra quizzically replied. 

"W-what?! No! I'm human, through and through! I just need you to listen to me." Dorothea soon explained to the huntress her tragic tale and the curse. Petra didn't seem to be confused at all, contrary to her initial expectations. She actually seemed to understand it clearly rather than call her out as being a lunatic. Even though she was literally a talking swan.

"So the curse is going to be lifted... after you find your true love?" Petra pondered.

"I think they said something like that...If I recall it was I need to find someone willing to love me despite being a swan.."

"I was seeing you during your last performance, and I believe you did an amazing job, Dorothea. There are people who are missing you and needing you to return, so I pray to the spirits that this curse will be lifted. I am going to do something...foolish. Forgive me." The huntress soon gently kissed the swan on its head. Dorothea soon instantly became flustered, but shortly afterwards she began to glow with an ethereal light. Petra staggered back as she watched the swan's shadow slowly morph into that of a human woman. Wings turning into her arms, her hoarse and rough voice vanishing and transitioning into her iconic tone. It was out of one of the folktales she mentioned earlier. 

"You did it! You were the one who finally broke that goddess-forsaken curse! I could kiss you, Petra!" Dorothea soon hugged the huntress and wrapped her with her arms in glee. 

"If, you'd like to, that is."

Without hesitation, Petra fired a quick kiss on her cheek and blushed. "I would like that." The two of them emerged from the grotto, their fates now intertwined and bound together. And they lived happily ever after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE FLUFF BABEY!!!
> 
> Shoutouts to everyone who watched Barbie Swan Lake as a kid because once you read the first couple of lines and the summary, you knew EXACTLY what you were getting. I was contemplating on doing "The Firebird" during this prompt, but I hated the idea of Petra being a captive phoenix because all of that is...yikes, so Swan Lake was a great alternative. Even when one of them is a bird, they're still soulmates. Do not separate them. 
> 
> Tomorrow: everything all comes together. I hope you all are ready for the conclusion of this compilation!


	6. Eternal Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is finally over, and Dorothea decides to ask Petra an important question.

The long and perilous war was finally over. After 5 long years of conflict, the continent of Fòdlan was freed from the tyranny of the Church of Seiros. But with a journey’s end comes new beginnings. 

Dorothea and Petra stood at the edge of the docks near the imperial capital, watching the extravagant victory festivities from afar. The two had other plans besides joining in the massive celebration because they both needed a break from being heralded as heroes of wartime. It was time for them to say things they didn’t have the chance to while the war was raging on. The songstress sighed whilst looking at the woman standing in front of her.

“I can’t believe it’s all over, Petra. All the blood, sweat and tears led up to this moment, and I’m thankful that you’re alive to see it…” Dorothea said quietly.

“As am I. I am thankful that we have remained close allies, no, friends even through times of conflict. You have always remained by my side and I have as well. We are making a good pair.” Petra smiled. Dorothea couldn’t look away from her eyes that reflected off the surface of the sunset.

“There’s… there’s something I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time now, Petra.” Dorothea began to speak up. She then suddenly bent down on her knee and grabbed a small box that she was hiding in her flowing red dress. 

“I want to stay with you forever, Petra. It doesn’t matter if I’m going to be living in Brigid with you because that’s the life I want. You’ve always been there for me, and now it’s time for me to always remain by your side. So, Petra Macneary, will you marry me?” 

The box contained a beautiful silver and opal ring with monochromatic streaks that shone in the light. Petra was instantaneously flustered by her proposal. Her face began to flush a slight pink and she started to cry small tears of joy.

“T-thank you for choosing me… but I am having a confession to make as well.” Soon Petra herself reached for something she was hiding in her back pocket. It was also a small wooden box, but hers was distinctly identifiable because of the intricate patterns carved into it. Dorothea looked at both of the boxes side by side and began to laugh. 

“I was having the same idea, declaring my love to you after the war I mean. I was not knowing that you’d do the same thing for me. I.. I want you to be queen with me and together we can live our lives as one and we both can lead our people into prosperity. Will you be marrying, no, will you marry me?” 

The two women exchanged the rings from their respective boxes and stared at each other intensely. Dorothea soon came running up towards Petra and embraced her gently. She began to kiss her lips as the taste of salt from both of their tears started to seep on to each other’s faces. They only focused on each other, not the racous applause of the festivities behind them. 

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Petra!” Dorothea replied. “I could want nothing more than to stay with you. I’m so happy…” 

“I am having happiness too, Dorothea. This war may be over but our journey together is only just beginning.” Petra started to place her hand over her spouse’s and lean on her shoulder. The two women looked at the sunset shine across the vast sea in front of them, and they both wished for their bond to last a lifetime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS DONE! DAY 7 OF 7 IS FINISHED!
> 
> All I have to say is thank you all for your support, comments and kudos on this work because if it wasn’t for all of you guys then I would have minimal motivation to do all this. A huge shout out to the moderators who organized Doropetra Week for making all of this possible. I wanted to start writing again and with this it really helped me practice my abilities and once again I have to say thank you. 
> 
> And yes, there WILL be more Doropetra content on here so stay tuned. ❤️


End file.
